The Girl next door
by locoanime
Summary: Natsu is a seventeen year old boy who moves to the suburbs in the southern U.S. What will happen when he catches sight of a golden-haired beauty living next door? Rated T for language. [NatsuxLucy] I am sorry if I don't update a lot with this one, I might hold it till next year. It is a summer story, and it's cold out... That doesn't mix well to me...
1. Chapter 1

**This idea literally popped in my head so... naturally I ****_had _****to write it!**

**A/N: This is taking place in the southern U.S. **

**I may refer to certain language types (The way they talk).**

**Also... This is modern times. I will still use Original Characters, but they will not have magic... Most of them...**

**Chapter 1**

**Changes...**

I picked up a cardboard box from them tan SUV. I looked at the scribbled name on the top.

'Natsu'

I put the box in my left arm, and shut the trunk with my right.

"Great." I mumbled to myself.

It was summer break. (Thank God...)

I never liked moving. Especially since it was only me. I knew I would be out of the system in a year... It just sucked that they had to move me in the middle of summer break. Even though it would have been worse in the middle of the semester...

I also hated the suburbs. All the neighbors acting like life was perfect in their homes that lined the street. I would much rather just live in the middle of nowhere. I had no choice. The system does what it wants... Or what they think is best for the kids.

I am fucking seventeen! I don't even have my own car!

I walked up a short stone path that led to a two story, yellow house. The grass was well maintained, and purple flowerbeds lined the railing to the porch. I walked up to the black door, and knocked.

A woman opened up.

She seemed nice. She had blue eyes, white hair that was put up in a bun.

She had a kind smile on her face.

"You must be Natsu." She said.

"Yeah. This is the Dragneels'... Right?" I asked.

"Why yes it is. Would you like to meet your sister?" The woman said, and pleaded me to come inside.

Outside, I heard the SUV drive away.

"Sister?" I asked surprisingly. The woman closed the door, and I saw a little girl sitting on the staircase that came off of the foyer.

"Yes, Natsu." She said.

I knew I didn't have a sister. I was an orphan. My parents died when I was three. I had no idea what this woman was talking about.

"I don't have a sister..." I said. I looked at the woman, and the girl. What the hell was she talking about?

"Well, not your biological sister. We're adopting you, Natsu." The woman said.

"Why in the fucking world would a person adopt a seventeen year old, who was almost financially independent!?" I asked myself.

"W-What? Why?" I asked. My face had a shocked look, which made the woman giggle.

"I'll tell you later. Would you like to see your room?" She said. I nodded, and she headed up the stairs. The little girl followed, and I had no choice but to follow as well.

We reached the top of the stairs, and guided me along the corridor. She stopped at the last room to the right.

"This is your room, Natsu. I'll let you get settled. Lunch is almost ready." She said, and left. The little girl stayed.

"My name's Wendy." She said. Her hair was blue, and her eyes were chocolate brown. This little girl looked nothing like the woman.

"Hello, Wendy. So you're my sister?" I asked.

"Yep! When mom told me she was going to get a son I thought 'No way, a baby brother.' Then she told me he was five years older than me..." She said.

I gave a slight chuckle. "You're twelve?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She said.

"Oh man... I remember when I was twelve!" I said. I continued to give a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"That was the year I escaped my... fifth-no, sixth foster home." I said.

Her face looked pale.

"Escaped? Sixth?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah, it was like fuc- I mean fricken Alcatraz there." I said. Man I gotta watch my language.

"Alcatraz!?" Her eyes widened. I nodded.

"I think mom is calling me. Bye!" She said, and quickly scuttled down the stairs.

I had yet to open my door. I shifted the box to my left arm, and opened the door with my open hand.

The room had no color. The walls were bare and white. I walked in, and saw a desk that was to my left. The bed was in the corner of the room, and had a window next to it. There were no sheets on the bed. There was a wooden dresser by the window, and a mirror hanging above it.

"Man this room is bland." I thought. There was barely any furniture. Guess that's expected when a family has no idea what to get a seventeen year old who's gonna move out in a year...

I placed the box on the desk, and started to unpack. I had very few belongings. Besides my clothes (That I put away), I had a phone and charger, a trophy from when I did baseball, and a picture of my parents.

I held the small wooden frame in my hands for a minute before setting it down on the desk. They seemed happy. The woman was holding the hand of my father, as they looked to the camera. I looked most like the man. He had pink, messy hair like me. He also had the same body type: Tall, and muscular. The only think I didn't have of my father were his eyes. He had hazel eyes. The woman next to him had black hair, and onyx eyes.

They were both young when they died. It sucks that I didn't really have a relationship with them... Not that I remember anyways. I was three when they died. I don't remember a damn thing about our relationship...

I sighed, and looked away from the picture. I walked towards the window. It seemed fairly quiet today. "That's odd." I said. The street was almost completely empty.

There was only a small boy riding his bicycle down the street.

I suddenly saw movement from the next door house. My eyes scanned the area, and quickly caught sight of golden locks. It was a girl. She was heading into the next door house. She wore a blue tank-top, cow girl boot, and shorts... Short-shorts. I drooled.

I face-palmed myself. "Idiot." I mumbled.

"Natsuuuuu, lunch is ready!" I heard the woman from before call.

"Comin!" I said, and began to race downstairs. With the picture of the girl still in my head.

"Who are you?" I asked myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Summer Job?

**Sorry that I haven't really updated this story... If you are up-to-date on all my other stories, then you know what's going on. I am pleased to tell you that I will be releasing chapter 1 of the Christmas special December first. Please continue to support me by reviewing, it means a lot!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Summer Job?**

* * *

><p>~Natsu's POV~<p>

I sat down at the small, wooden table. The woman came, and placed a plate down in front of me.

It was cheese pizza.

Wendy, and the woman took their seats, and before I took a bite of the pizza, I decided to ask them some questions...

"Excuse me, but... What's your name?" I asked the woman. She had not told me her name.

The woman giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never told you... Did I? How silly of me. My name's Grandine." She said.

"Is that what you would like me to call you?" Jeez, that sounded weird...

"No... Call me mom." Grandine said.

Her words shocked me. She wanted me to call her 'Mom'?

"After all, we are adopting you. It would only seem right as to call me your mother." She said. How could this woman be so cheerful all the time?

"O-OK... Mom." I said, before eating my pizza.

* * *

><p>Mom spent the rest of the day telling me about life here. How I should act. What is acceptable, and what isn't. The only thing she didn't tell me were two things. 'Who the hell is my father? And who the fuck is that girl next door!?'<p>

We were cleaning up dinner, when Wendy came up to me.

"Mom, have you told him about daddy?" Wendy asked.

"N-No... I haven't. Natsu will meet him when he comes home. Don't worry, Wendy." Mom seemed somehow sad. Her sweet smile had turned into a sorrowful frown. Why was she sad?

"Mom?" I asked. Why was she sad?

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"I-It's just that I completely forgot about your father. I was too focused on making you comfortable that I forgot to tell you about your own father." Mom replied.

I could see her trying to pull on a fake smile. It wasn't making me feel any better. This woman was so kind, and there are still so many questions I have...

I tried to shake off the feeling, and went to my room. I really didn't do anything, except stare out of the window. It was dark, and quiet. I kept an eye out for the girl I saw earlier. I wanted to see her again. Was she my age? Was she nice? Did she already have a boyfriend? 'God, Natsu! Stop thinking like that!'

I was surprised at how quiet it was. I would've expected more people out, but the street is empty. I suddenly see a silver pick-up truck come down the street. It pulls into the girls driveway, and then I see her. Oh my god! She's beautiful. Her hair flows down to her shoulders, she wears a white tank-top, and blue jeans. Along with her cowboy boots. I couldn't see her eyes though... Or her face...

She was climbing out of a second-story window. I couldn't see her face, but I could see her ass. "Stop it, Natsu!" I said to myself. If she was doing this in the middle of the night, that means one of two things is happening. Either she is running away, or running towards trouble. Considering she seems to have a nice life, I'd say that she is running towards trouble.

"Be careful." I whisper. I put my hand to the glass. I hope she can't see me.

She hops into the truck, and it drives off.

"7:45, huh?" I say. Where was she going? It's almost eight. I know I can't leave to find her because my curfew is at ten... And I still haven't met my dad...

A little after the truck disappears, I see another car come down the road. It's a small, red Toyota.

**(Yes I know I'm using a name-brand, it was the first that came to mind. I don't have anything against Toyota...)**

This time it wasn't heading for the girls' house, but it was pulling into my driveway.

"Must be dad..." I say, and I quickly walk down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Mom, and Wendy are standing by the door. I guess it is dad. The door open's up, and I see a man. He's very tall. He has brown eyes like Wendy, and has red hair.<p>

"Daddy!" Wendy shouts, and hugs the man.

"Hello, Wendy." The man says. He has a very powerful voice. I become slightly intimidated, but not much. I just feel a little out of place..

"Igneel, the boy is here." Mom says.

It's the first time she's ever referred to me as 'the boy'. I guess that's just her way of talking to Igneel.

The man lets go of Wendy, and focuses his attention towards me. He walks over to me, until we are a foot apart.

"So... This is Natsu?" The powerful man asks.

"Y-Yes, sir." I reply. I don't really know what to say. This is really awkward.

"Well... They weren't kiddin, when they said you looked just like your old man." He said, followed by a deep chuckle.

"Y-You knew m-" I said, before I was cut off by Igneel.

"Yeah, yeah, I knew him. He was my brother." Igneel said.

"B-Brother?"

"Yeah, I'm your uncle. Well... Now I'm your dad." He said, and gave a grin.

"We've been trying to adopt you for years." Grandine said.

"R-Really!?" They were trying to adopt me for years!? How many? Why? Why did they get me no?

"Well, you see... Your parents kept themselves very isolated. Their families didn't want them together, because your mother's family was your father's families rival. After they got married, and had you... They moved into the country. When they died... You were left alone. We didn't know what would happen to you. Igneel, and I were the only ones who knew of your existence. It took us a while, but we finally found out you were in social service's care. We knew we couldn't tell anyone else, because then the other Dragneels' would want you dead. You are the son of the last member of the Jadith family, after all. Or you would call it... Your mother's family. If someone found out you were related to the Jadith family, they would come after you. That's why we waited so long. We didn't want anyone becoming suspicious, and coming after you." Grandine said. She, and Wendy had now walked next to Igneel.

"Wow.." I said. I was very shocked. My uncle ends up adopting me, after I have no memory of them, or my parents. Now he expects me to just understand all this shit!? The hell!

"Yeah. Now get upstairs, ya brats. I want Natsu well rested for tomorrow." Igneel barked. Wendy and I immediately raced up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep that night. My mind was too full of activity. Why the fuck would Igneel want me well rested!? Will that girl come back!? I don't know. I look at my phone.<p>

'11:07' Was the time.

"Shit..." I mumbled. I tossed, and turned in my bed. I tried to go to sleep. I even counted sheep... Ok, screw that. I counted dragons...

I looked at my phone again.

'11:30'

"Fuuuuuck. Just go to sleep!" I moaned. I decided to just give up.

I picked up my phone, and decided to see if my friend was still awake. That's right, I have friends!

I go to messages, and quickly scroll through my contacts.

'Gray Fullbuster' I knew this probably wasn't the best time for a chat, but I seriously needed it.

I began to text him.

* * *

><p><strong>iMessage<strong>

"U awake?"

"Da fuck, Natsu!?"

"I guess you are, ice princess."

"Well, now I am. What is it, alarm clock?"

"I can't fucking sleep!? I don't know if it's because I got adopted, or if I saw this insanely hot chick!?

"Damn... Well I don't know... Wait... U got adopted!? Who the fuck adopts a kid who's about to be out of the system!?"

"My uncle apparently..."

" Well then...Y U txting me, man?"

"I don't know what to do!? My uncle says he needs me tomorrow. Oh shit... What if he's gonna do something bad!?"

"Give him a chance, flame-brain. You just met the guy. I know you've been through shit, but hear him out. Maybe he's gonna help you..."

"Alright... See ya."

"K, and next time... DON'T FUCKING INTERRUPT ME AT NIGHT. YOU MADE ME LOSE AGAINST THE PHANTOM LORD BOSS!"

"Wait... You still play FT!?"

"Shut up! I'll txt u when I beat the boss."

"lol, Watev"

* * *

><p>After that, I'm finally able to fall asleep. I didn't know if the girl was coming back. I even had a really weird dream. It was something about the girl, only I could see her face. She was gorgeous. She had the same golden hair, and outfit I had first seen her in. She had green eyes, and a simple smile that seemed to melt into her tan skin. She was walking in front of me. We were in the woods. We walked down a path that led to a lake. It was so pretty, and bright. All she did was laugh. It was an imaginary laugh, though. I wanted to hear her real laugh. Was she really like this in real life?<p>

I wasn't able to think about that. I was suddenly woken up by a pair of strong hands.

"Natsu, get up!" the bellowing voice said.

I slowly nodded, and sat up. The voice disappeared. I could tell it was Igneel.

Reluctantly, I got up. What on earth did he need me for!? I looked at my phone.

'6:34'

Seriously!?

* * *

><p>After I got ready, I went downstairs to see what he needed me for.<p>

"Ah, so you're here." He said. He sat on the beige livingroom couch.

"Yes. What's up?" I asked.

"We're going to work." He said. He acted so calm. It was my second day here, and now I'm going to work!?

"Work?"

"Yeah. You see, I own a restaurant. You are going to work there." He said. he got off of the couch, and walked towards the door.

"O-Ok..." I said, and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I want to hear what you guys think. Stay tuned for the Christmas special! I hope you all had a happy black Friday!<strong>

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


End file.
